mmaboutsfandomcom-20200214-history
Jimi Manuwa vs. Kyle Kingsbury
The fight was the UFC debut of 11-0 Jimi Manuwa. The Fight The first round began and they touched gloves. Manuwa slipped early in an exchange, Kingsbury got a takedown and landed on top in half-guard. Four thirty-five. Kingsbury worked towards a D'arce. A guillotine/D'arce combination according to Florian.. Four fifteen. Four minutes. Kingsbury kept working towards that unorthodox choke. Three thirty-five. Manuwa was defending well. Three fifteen. The British crowd was getting restless, I doubt if Manuwa was on top they'd be doing the same. Three minutes remaining. Manuwa stood nicely to the clinch, receiving cheers. Manuwa stuffed a trip and they broke. Two thirty-five as Manuwa landed a left hook to the body. Manuwa stuffed a single and kneed the face, they clinched. Manuwa kneed the leg and ate one. He broke with a huge left there. Two fifteen. Manuwa landed a body kick and two big left hooks. He dropped Kingsbury with a right. Wow! Facedown, boom. It landed right behind the ear. Manuwa kicked the leg. He walked off casually letting Kingsbury up. Manuwa landed a double flying knee and a right hand, wow! A big left hook to the liver. One thirty-five. Manuwa landed a high kick, wow. Manuwa kneed the face and a left uppercut. Kingsbury's got a chin! Manuwa landed a left hook anda right hand. One fifteen. Manuwa landed a left hook and kneed the face. Kingsbury was rocked, he ate a left hook to the body, up high, and a right hand. Kingsbury backed off. One minute. Manuwa landed a jab and a flying knee, kneed the face, double left hooks to the body, kneed the face, stuffed a single. Manuwa let him up. Wow! Thirty-five. Kingsbury's left eye was swollen. Kingsbury worked a single and it was stuffed. Kingsbury blocked a high kick. Fifteen. Manuwa landed a right. Manuwa landed a right uppercut and kneed the face. Wow. The first round ended. 10-8 Manuwa to say the least. Hahaha wow. The second round began. Kingsbury landed an inside kick. And another there. Another and he ate a counter right. Kingsbury got a double! Very nice. Four thirty-five. Kingsbury passed to half-guard. Four fifteen. Four minutes. Kingsbury landed a left elbow and another. Another. Manuwa was hip-escaping. Kingsbury turned and ate a knee as they stood. They clinched. Three thirty-five. Kingsbury kneed the thigh thrice. Another one there. Kingsbury landed a right uppercut. Three fifteen as Kingsbury kneed the thigh. "Shoulder!" Kingsbury kneed the thigh and again. Again there. Three minutes. They broke. Manuwa side kicked the body and landed a right. They clinched exchanging a body knee each, Kingsbury landed another and ate one. Two thirty-five. "More knees to the body!" Kingsbury kneed the thigh, ate three big body knees and they broke away. Manuwa landed a flying knee to the body, kneed the face twice. They broke away. Two fifteen as he missed a spinning back fist and landed a blocked high kick, stuffed a single sprawling. Two minutes. "Get on the single!" Manuwa dropped back for a Peruvian necktie. Kingsbury escaped nicely. Manuwa got a nice double as Manuwa tried to back off, they stood and broke. One thirty. Kingsbury landed an inside kick. Manuwa landed a left hook. Kingsbury replied and got a double nicely, one fifteen. Manuwa was visibly tired now. Kingsbury passed to half-guard. He passed easily to side control. "Keep working!" Some shoulder strikes from Kyle. Thirty-five left. Kingsbury landed two left elbows and three more. Fifteen. Kingsbury landed two more elbows. Kingsbury stepped to north-south. The second round ended. 10-9 Kingsbury. He smiled. The doctors were talking about possibly stopping the fight, asking if Kingsbury could see. He was trying to open his left eye which was swollen shut. The ref waved off the fight and Kingsbury walked over to shake Manuwa's hand. Wow... Manuwa wins..